crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:NickzJSA.CF
Welcome to my Talk Page Welcome to my Talk Page. In this page you can freely take some chat/talk with me. And please, use proper words when talk/leave a message with me. "LET'S TALK TOGETHER!" Thanks - NickzJSA2809 Promotion Message Hello, I promote you as an administrator of this wiki. Please be more active and keep up the good work on this wiki... Good Luck ! CHan hiTMan 08:29, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Regarding CF Vietnam's Novemember update It doesn't look like you read my editing summary, so I'll say it here. We only get info about SWAT-E and Datura update, there are NO OFFICIAL CONFIRMATION about Friend gathering system in CF Vietnam so far. Therefore, please do NOT mention it in Updates template. Thank you. RonBWL (talk) 16:52, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry, I didn't read it. Nickzjsa2809 (talk) 06:20, November 22, 2012 (UTC) My Talk Page (English) It would be great to a uniform imagewidth for the info boxes. The infobox is a template, which you can see here: Template:Infobox and as you can see, the default imagewidth is 250. What you do is force the imagewidth to some value when there already is a default value in the template. Suggestions: Change the default value in the template to something higher than 250 ... 270 if you like, but dont force an imagewidth on every page. Follow the idea of CSS please, that is what templates are for. (FireballAT 12:11, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry I wasn't very polite either. I didn't know he was your friend. I thought he was a spammer trying to vandalize this wiki (you know there are just many fking spammers/vandalizers out there these days, lol) so I rushed and gave him a warning right away. I'll try to go easier on newbies from now on. Have a nice day! :D Jchp2195 (talk) 18:10, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering if you could add Characters and Game Modes to the slider in the main page? And when you hover over the weapons or maps links on the homepage, I was wondering if you could add more links to weapons and maps? Thanks! Abel09 (talk) 18:26, May 7, 2013 (UTC) ::I will add it later. (Nickzjsa2809 (talk) 23:23, May 7, 2013 (UTC)) Hey, it's me again. lol I was wondering if you know some way to contact CHan hiTMan? I contacted him through Facebook and through wikia but still got no response from him. Abel09 (talk) 15:12, May 9, 2013 (UTC) ::I think he's rarely open his Facebook, maybe when we go offline, he's go online. When we online, he go offline. By the way, I moved all the chats to another section. That's all. (Nickzjsa2809 (talk) 15:58, May 9, 2013 (UTC)) ::Can I have a link for your Facebook account, I will add you. (Nickzjsa2809 (talk) 15:59, May 9, 2013 (UTC)) Here is my Facebook account: removed Can you please remove it after you clicked on the link. Abel09 (talk) 17:36, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Why are you deleting pages i've been making, for example AK74 Halloween. I've been collecting info from all the versions to help this wiki, and then you delete my pages. . - GeneralOh 11/05 :: I didn't delete your page. Please re check it, and by the way please use the signature. So I can identify when you posted this. (Nickzjsa2809 (talk) 15:45, May 11, 2013 (UTC)) :: Please re-check this AK74-Halloween, i've been fixed some of the infos. (Nickzjsa2809 (talk) 15:46, May 11, 2013 (UTC)) Nice to meet ya ,this is my recent Indonesian Crossfire nick : SOCOMzz. Sorry if later your in-game friend request are getting my approval lately, since I'm playing CF roughly 3-5 times in a month (I'm getting retired for a years ago, but then it happens in fact I'm still playing it rarely), perhaps my friends are using it. Anyway, I'm also Indonesian and I can speak Indonesian too. However, it seems to be weird to use Indonesian languange even on your Indonesian-section talk page in this kind of Wiki. Also, my real Indonesian Crossfire nickname was S.O.C.O.M, already hacked, unused & there's only SOV/S.T.A.R.S left, thanks to my friend for lend me his account so that I can still play this game. BTW I'm a little bit surprised that there's Indonesian admin in this Wiki's. Your reply ASAP please, and... yeah this is kind of off-topic chat. WhiskaS (talk) 17:01, May 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Well nice to meet ya, too. Let's have a talk in Indonesian section ::(Nickzjsa2809 (talk) 17:33, May 11, 2013 (UTC)) Well, awesome update, Nick! Shall we update all main pages (Rifle, Secondary, Sniper, ect.) from now? It looks a lot better and everyone gets a good overview then. CF ControL (talk) 08:26, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey Nick, I was wondering how do you extract REZ? Can you give me the download link, or direct me in the right way. I would like to do it for CF RU GeneralOh (talk) 12:58, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Nick, I think you are misunderstanding the concept of having x article since date. The date is supposed to be since this Wikia is founded, not the current date, so you should not just change it every month. If you wish to do so, please change the concept to having x article as of date instead RonBWL (talk) 04:22, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Fixed, thanks for the info. (Nickzjsa2809 (talk) 04:26, June 24, 2013 (UTC)) I noticed that after the change in the template update, it's no longer possible to click the headline to go to the template page and edit it there. Would you mind make it clickable like the old one so we can edit it easier? RonBWL (talk) 12:33, June 25, 2013 (UTC) That's a good idea.. I will fixed it (Nickzjsa2809 (talk) 13:28, June 25, 2013 (UTC)) Nick, put back the information box on the homepage of CF Wikia. Abel09 (talk) 16:06, June 25, 2013 (UTC) I will be put it to the Crossfire page. And I'll the standarization based on the other Gaming Wikia (Nickzjsa2809 (talk) 01:59, June 26, 2013 (UTC)) This has been on my mind for quite some times, but Nick, why the heck are you copying data between some articles? The weapons one in particular, they should give people a view on how it works in game, including recoil, rate of fire, reload, etc... Having an Overview section and Advantage/Disadvantage really don't help much if you are just going to copy the same data all over again. Please, either have some useful info or don't erase people's opinion, thank you RonBWL (talk) 12:04, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about that, maybe you can fix it. Thanks (Nickzjsa2809 (talk) 12:28, June 30, 2013 (UTC)) Don't get me wrong, I'm just saying that each article should use user's opinion rather than plain description like in-game popup (Anyone can see that). Before I've put it on AS50 and QBU-09 based on reviews video but now they look the same, lol RonBWL (talk) 12:41, June 30, 2013 (UTC) I do not add shadow, I remove background.. with feathered edges. makes the images smoother. GeneralOh (talk) 09:21, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey Nick, I was wondering if you could add this template to our Wikia?: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Template:Inuse It would be very useful. Thanks! Abel09 (talk) 13:24, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Hello Nick, can I ask some way on how to organize and put images on weapons I own in CrossFire for my Profile Page, like others, where they put the image of the weapon itself. Much help will be appreciated. OrbiTaL RushEr (talk) 13:14, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey Nick, it's me Abel. I have 2 suggests for you for the main CrossFire page on Wikia. First all, I think it be a good idea if you could put those images: Under those headings: Second suggestion is to have way for users to customize the website theme. Currently, it is white so if there was a way in which you could change it another colour, it would be great. I hope you reply back and say what you think. Thanks! --Abel09 (talk) 14:35, November 15, 2013 (UTC) : You could do that by editing the template. However the icons have no text and it'd be too much of a trouble to have both icons and text, so I say Nick should add texts to them before adding to the template. : As for the Wikia's theme, unfortunately only Admins can change it and users can't have custom themes stored for ther preference. Until Wikia has a way around it, any time we change anything, it will affect everyone :/ RonBWL (talk) 16:22, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I will fix and add it later. (Nickzjsa2809 (talk) 23:24, November 15, 2013 (UTC)) Here is another suggestion. There are a some pages which need cleaning up and they are under this category: "Articles in need of cleanup". I was wondering if you could provide a link to this category on the main page under "Contribute to this wiki" section. It would make people aware of the articles which needs a clean up. Thanks! Abel09 (talk) 23:38, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Another suggestion would be to add the newest weapon image along side with newest map image on the main page. Sorry for posting all this suggestions at different times...lol Abel Abel09 (talk) 23:48, November 17, 2013 (UTC) I took liberty to change the music on the main page to something more interesting. I'm simply not a fan of the original music in the game; however Wave Mode's main theme should do the trick, hopefully. Although feel free to change it at any time if you feel like to. Btw, is there a way to loop the song? If interested, I also added this page; I did lots of research a while back to find these old menus music! However I do not like these little icons beneath each players, it looks weird, :/ If you manage to find a way to remove this, tell me right away or edit it yourself if you want to! Simrock (talk) 12:20, January 11, 2014 (UTC) A'right (Nickzjsa2809 (talk) 16:52, January 11, 2014 (UTC)) My Talk Page (Indonesian) ::Silahkan bagi yang mau talk bareng gw (Nickzjsa2809 (talk) 14:28, May 10, 2013 (UTC)) melee-weap tableny ad yg miss tu, Kukri Flame (edit: Katana Bronze juga ktinggalan , sbnrnya w gk tau psti ni snjata ada ato gak, tapi w nemu texture (dtx) abis extract RF017). rencna awalny w bkin tabel geden biar bsa diadd short info/description & obtainable via apa (hargany jga mngkin bsa), kendalany cuma mngkin kurang info bw hrga di CF BR & CF EU. Btw gmbarny tu dari rez extract bukn ? . ID: jeradias999 (kalo gak bsa gnti s jadi z) pass: pass999 <------ buka aj tu account lama w di CF ID, klo bsa share aj , lumayan msih ad SOV/STAR . WhiskaS (talk) 07:49, May 14, 2013 (UTC) :Kalo Katana-Bronze g tau gw. Coba deh ntar kirimin ke gw. (Nickzjsa2809 (talk) 10:26, May 14, 2013 (UTC)) :ah dah mles nyri RF017 ny, banyak, lgian w jga dah gak ktemu tu katana bronze .dlu sih w inget w prnah liat. Btw gk ada renderny axe phoenix & knife knight ? soalny di main page melee blon ada tu axe phoenix sama knife knight WhiskaS (talk) 09:17, July 14, 2013 (UTC) DSR-1 Red Taping gk diremove ,udh w fix. Tpi emg m14ebr diremove y ?.seinget w msih ada. Btw w gk inget klo ada kapsul mg3 yg biasa ,yg w inget prtama kali gm updateny mg3 gold. Edit: kriss tiger juga bukannya udah diremove ? WhiskaS (talk) 05:05, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :Ih, iya kah? DSR-1 Red Taping masih ada? Perasaan udah ditarik add. Btw, add FB gw. Biar enak (Nickzjsa2809 (talk) 05:11, July 15, 2013 (UTC)) :Udah ditarik bang.... Cek aja CF lu. (Nickzjsa2809 (talk) 05:15, July 15, 2013 (UTC)) hella bro , w lgi gk bisa buka cf .prasaan w tu bru muter brpa hari yg lalu, bahkan dapet 2 ,kok skrang dah ilang ? Tpi emg m14 udh ilang ?.WhiskaS (talk) 05:56, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :Cek aja sendiri... males klo lu ga liat sendiri fakta yang ada -_- (Nickzjsa2809 (talk) 10:04, July 17, 2013 (UTC)) :Iy. W nyerah XD,snjata tu dah pada ilang zz. Btw ttep satu keslahan, ak silver masih ada, ak knife ultimate silver yang udah diremove (udah w cek ),trus bronze emang limited y ?itu kan satu"ny set yg masih ad ampe skarang (udah w cek jga)kyakny perm dah. Btw legend dragon set masuk limited ato gk ya ?lu aj yg edit,soalny w gk tau itu limited ato gak (klo liat isiny barrett sama axe legend, kyakany lmited dah) WhiskaS (talk) 03:24, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Bang Nick, Tolong post di KCFID mengenai sejarah KCFID. Saya kan juga mau tahu sejarahnya. Sie, Evan Setiawan (talk) 06:44, November 16, 2013 (UTC)